


Worth a shot - Leonie x Ashe

by Zanzalara



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzalara/pseuds/Zanzalara
Summary: As Ashe lets off some steam following a rejection, Leonie explores the possibility of a relationship with her friend.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Leonie Pinelli, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 5





	Worth a shot - Leonie x Ashe

Leonie was studying alone in her room, enjoying the afternoon free from classes at Garreg Mach, when a knock rattled off of her door. She opened the door to see Ashe standing in front of her. The Blue Lions boy, despite being from a different house, was one of her closest friends in the academy. While she was usually glad to see him, something felt off about today. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying, and he looked like he was torn between exploding, and giving up. Times like these required only one word.

"Range?" Asked Leonie, to which the boy nodded.

The two had bonded over a love of archery. Both had spent a lot of time honing their skills at the archery range at the monastery, which is where they began talking. They quickly developed in to fast friends, and hung out on a regular basis, but whenever one of them was upset, or angry, or just needed a break from life, they would head to the range together, fire off some arrows, and clear there heads. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would enjoy each others company in silence, but they were always there for each other. 

Leonie grabbed her bow and quiver, stocked full of arrows, and headed out the door of her room, following her troubled friend. The journey there was done pretty much in silence, and as they prepared there targets, Leonie began to think it was going to be one of their quiet sessions, until he finally decided to break the silence as he lined up his first shot.

"I asked Annette to the dance." Ashe said, firing off a shot down range as he did, middling his target. 

Ah. This month, the monastery were throwing a grand ball for the students, following a dance competition known as the White Heron Cup. Whilst students were fine to attend alone, many opted to bring dates to the event. It was understandable why, it was a good opportunity to get to know somebody better, but for Leonie, the ball just wasn't her scene. She hadn't paid it too much mind, but she knew Ashe was looking forward to the opportunity to find somebody to spend the evening with, even if she got the impression that dancing wasn't his idea of a good time either.

"I'm sorry, I take it that it didn't go as you wanted?" She asked, trying to tread carefully so as to not cause further upset.

"Nope. That one isn't happening." He replied.

A question burned in Leonie's mind, as she tried to find a way to phrase it sensitively.

"Pardon me for asking, but... since when have you been in to Annette? That's news to me?" She asked. Obviously she didn't expect to know every detail of his private thoughts, but they had always shared crushes before, and it seemed odd that this one was something he kept to himself.

"I mean I always found her cute, but you're right, I wasn't crazy about her or anything. It's just the same old story again." Ashe replied, causing Leonie to respond with a knowing sight.

This wasn't the first time Ashe had faced rejection, and in general he was pretty good at shrugging it off, but the reasons were the same every time, and to make it worse, it was completely out of his control.

Ashe began to imitate Annette's voice. "I'm sorry Ashe, you seem really nice, but I just don't see you in that way. I'm expected to be with somebody who can help my house, somebody of nobility and status. Blah, blah blah, blah blah" He said mockingly.

Leonie couldn't suppress her laugh, despite her best efforts. It was a serious conversation, but Ashe's impression of his rejecter was nothing short of hilarious. Fortunately, this finally got her friend to crack a smile as he saw her reaction.

"I'm sorry. It sucks, but it's just one of the problems with commoners and nobles." She responded apologetically. 

"Is it?" Ashe inquired. "Dorothea isn't a noble, but she is going with the heir to the Prime Minister of the Empire. Ferdinand von Aegir can take a common songstress with no questions asked, yet I am... was... the adopted son of the lord of the Gaspard region, yet I can't get anybody?"

Leonie saw his point, recognising where his frustration came from.

"Hey, I don't have anybody either." She said, trying to sympathise. Admittedly it was a weak attempt.

"Leonie, come on. I know you rejected offers from both Caspar and Sylvain." He replied, giving her a knowing look. It was true. She had received offers to go to the ball with people, but it just wasn't something she was interested in.

"Okay, Caspar is fair enough, but Sylvain hardly counts. He would ask out a practice dummy if you put it in a dress and a wig." She replied in jest. 

Ashe cracked, letting out a laugh. They both had a talent for being able to make each other laugh when they were angry or upset. It cut the tension like butter.

"Okay, fair enough, but still, at least you had offers." Ashe responded. He was right, of course. He wanted to take somebody, but couldn't. She just didn't want to go.

"I'm sure you will find somebody some day." She said sympathetically. She meant it, too. Ashe was really sweet, always knew how to lighten people's mood, showed a genuine kindness towards everybody, and would do anything for those who he cared about. 

"Honestly, you are probably right, but I think that's what makes it worse." He responded, confusing Leonie.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, as she fired off a shot at Ashe's target, splitting her friends previous arrow cleanly down the middle.

"I am sure you are right. Some day I will find somebody to settle down with. Most people do. I think that's what makes these rejections even more frustrating. I'm not looking for anything long term." He stated.

"Then what are you looking for?" Leonie asked, surprised this wasn't a conversation they had previously had. She was always under the impression that Ashe wanted something permanent.

"Honestly, I just want somebody who I can have fun with. Hang out with, go on a few dates, enjoy each others company... and, you know... do some fun stuff with too." Ashe replied, he euphemism blatantly apparent. 

Leonie had to catch herself. For a second, she saw her friend as something more. She had never even considered him in any way other than platonically, but what he just described was everything she wanted too, and to be honest, aside from the 'fun stuff', it was everything they already had.

She must have been quiet for longer than she thought, as Ashe glanced back to check she was okay, before firing off another arrow, landing it right next to Leonie's last shot.

"I never knew that..." She said, still trying to comprehend what she was feeling. 

"Really? Obviously I want to settle down at some point but... We are young. We can do that later. For now I just want to find somebody to enjoy myself with, but it seems all anybody wants to do is focus on their future marriage." Ashe explained, with Leonie completely agreeing with every word.

Leonie gulped, contemplating whether or not to say the thing that was on the tip of her tongue. Three words that would undoubtedly change the dynamic of their relationship in one way or another, all for feelings that first dawned on her less than five minutes ago, but that she now found completely unable to suppress.

Eventually, she decided to just go for it. Even if it went south, she knew their friendship would survive it.

"What about me?"

Her heart skipped a beat as the words left her mouth. Ashe froze, hand still reaching into his quiver for his next arrow, as her turned to look at his friend.

"Pardon?" He asked, looking as if he had woke up in a different universe.

"What... What if I could be that somebody?" She elaborated, considering stopping after every word, but pushing through regardless.

She could almost feel Ashe's mind going through the exact same thought process she had just moments prior, as he considered the possibility of it.

"I never thought of you in that way... but..." He said, trailing off.

"Neither did I with you!" Leonie exclaimed, seizing the moment to talk. "But everything you just said you wanted... I want that too. In a lot of ways, I feel that's almost what we are already! Fuck it, I also think you are cute, and if you wanted to do some... 'fun stuff', I would be up for that." She stated, wanting to sink in the floor and hide from the world. They shared a lot with each other, but neither had ever done anything remotely close like telling the other they would be down to fuck.

Ashe hesitated, his eyes fixed on hers. Every second felt like a month as she awaited any sort of response, as he loaded another arrow into his bow, before eventually he opened his mouth.

"I think it's worth a shot." He said, releasing the arrow, before turning back to look at her with a smile.

"Really? You are sure, you de-" She paused mid sentence. "Oh my god. That was a pun. That is how you punctuate this. With 'worth a shot'?" She said, breaking down laughing, as he did the same.

"Sorry, not one of my best, I'll admit." He said, getting his words out between the laughter. 

He always knew how to cut the tension. The two finally recovered as Ashe continued. 

"But yeah, I never thought about it before, I always just thought of you as a friend, despite knowing that you were incredibly attractive." He stated, causing Leonie to blush. "But you're right, what I want is basically us with... sex. From that point of view, if we are both happy with that addition... at the very least it's worth a try."

"Exactly! And if we change our mind's, we can always go back to being friends." She said, earning a nod from her... friend?

"Mhm, and if feeling change... we can cross that bridge when we get to it." He replied, with her nodding in return, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, and just to clarify, I am absolutely okay with that little addition" She said with a slight giggle, as Ashe smiled back at her.

"I hope this isn't too personal" He began "But have you ever... been with a boy?"

Leonie shuffled her feet. "Erm... I've done... stuff... but I've never gone all the way." She answered, being completely honest. "What about you?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Not even a kiss?" She asked, surprised.

"Nope, not even that." He answered his eyes dropping to the floor.

Leonie was frankly shocked. Sure, she knew he struggled with the opposite sex, but she had expected him to have found some success.

"Would... would you like to try it?" She asked, a sly smile forming on her face as Ashe looked up at her taking a step forward, as both of them dropped their bows to the floor.

She pulled him in, and pushed her lips against his, as her mouth guided his open, kissing him firmly, but quickly, pulling away after just a second.

"How was that?" She asked, his eyes lighting up.

All he could manage was a nod as he leaned in again, this time the pair fully making out, Leonie pushing her tongue in to his mouth, inviting him to do the same.

Truthfully, despite his lack of experience, she was loving every second of it. It just felt... right.

It very shortly became apparent that he was enjoying the moment too, not through what he said, but through the bulge Leonie began to feel pressing against her thigh.

She pulled back, shooting him a knowing smirk. She grabbed his hand and guided him towards an alcove in the wall behind them, and as soon as her back hit the wall, she reached down his pants, and grabbed his erect cock.

"Fucking hell..." She exclaimed. It was bigger than she expected, as she began to pull it out of his pants.

"Oh fuck... please..." he whimpered, as she began to run her hand up his cock.

She slowly began to stroke up and down his shaft, feeling every twitch and pulse that it made in her hand. Gradually, she increased her pace, as she also pulled him back in to continue their kiss. 

Pulling away, Leonie simply stated "Fuck it.", and dropped to her knee's, causing ashes jaw to drop and his eyes to widen in shock.

"I've never done this before, no idea how its going to feel for you." She said, before taking his dick into her mouth, gradually letting more and more of it past her lips, as she could taste the pre-cum that had built up from her handjob. 

"It feels incredible..!" He exclaimed, causing Leonie to attempt a smile whilst she had his cock in her mouth. 

It didn't take long before she felt his penis start to throb more rapidly, and she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm getting close... I'm going to-" Ashe couldn't even finish the sentence before he began reach his climax, throwing his head back as Leonie pulled her mouth away from his cock, wrapping her hand around it, and stroking him to completion, as he released his seed into her hand.

Leonie let go, pulled out a cloth, and wiped her hand down, as she pulled herself to her feet.

Ashe quickly tucked his member back in to his pants, as he looked at his first lover with admiration.

"T-thanks." He stuttered, as she giggled and smiled at him.

"No problem, but we should probably get going." She said, not wanting to go any further in case they attracted attention.

Ashe nodded in response, and as they walked back over to the weapons they had dropped.

As they bent down to pick them up, Ashe spoke up.

"Hey Leonie..." He began. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked tentatively.

"No." She replied bluntly, looking him in the eyes. "Even with you, I still don't want to go to the ball."

She saw his head begin to drop.

"But... What if we came here?" She asked, as he raised his head back up to look at her. "Same day, same time, we can set up some torches and just fire off some arrows underneath the stars..?"

Ashe smiled widely, simply exclaiming "I would love that." as she smiled in return.

Truthfully, it was her perfect idea of a date, and she was so happy to have somebody who would go along with it. Somebody who she truly wanted to be there with.

"It's a date." She said, jokingly, as she reached out and took his hand in to hers, as they left the range.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really want to continue this. I love this pairing, and this made me feel warm to write. Probably going to do more.


End file.
